A Creation Gone Wrong
by Chocolate Randomizer
Summary: A blond haired man spent most of his days trapped in his lab making his 'creation' the best it could be. However, is everything truly what it seems? Is a 'creation' with emotion good? What if it exploits its powers? All hell will break loose...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people :) I know I have been gone for a while BUT I will try my best to update as soon as I can x) For now, enjoy this new story xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

A little robot holding a bouquet of red roses walked towards the modern looking building. He entered the password into the keypad which opened the steel door. He trotted in.

The little robot walked towards the young blond man who was concentrating on performing certain necessities on his latest creation. He was so into the new creation that he completely ignored the two men who were working on computers in the room. And the little robot.

"_Master?"_ The little robot said in his robotic voice. _"Master?"_

"Hmmm?" the blond man answered.

"_A bouquet of roses has arrived for you. A message has been attached to it. It reads 'I miss you.'"_

"I'll see to it later." He replied as he tampered with the controls for the creation to move his fingers.

"Turn on the vision department, Gumo." He ordered one of his employees.

"Good. His movements are improving!" the teal-haired employee said as he tapped his pen against the creation's head. This procedure made the creation elbow the employee in the crotch which sent him flying into the wall. Of course, Gumo being Gumo, started laughing. The master, however, just smirked.

He tampered with the creation a bit more until it was able to move his toes and legs by himself. Unfortunately, it moved its leg a bit too much, sending Gumo into the wall. The greenette got up and started rubbing his head, which got banged against the table.

"Karma, my friend, karma." The tealette smirked.

"S-shut it, Mikuo. Damn. A baby normally kicks its mother a lot when it's inside the tummy, but this thing is kicking us! We are going to be dead by the time this gets completed!"

The creation turned its steel head towards the green – haired one and started moving its eyebrows up and down, its jaw open and close, and muttering nonsense to him.

The master did some tinkering with the system in its neck which calmed the creation's actions down. The master reached towards the table beside him and picked up a robotic eyeball. He fitted it into the creation's eye socket. Once fitted, the two installed eyeballs began glowing neon blue as they turned around, getting used to their new home.

The master's phone started ringing. He looked away from the creation and to the phone. The caller ID read 'Rin'. He ignored the call and went back to adjusting the creation's vision. The ringtone died down as a pop-up came on the screen reading 'Rin: 112 missed calls'.

"Up." The master ordered his creation. It did so.

"Walk." It did as it was told, taking a slow step at a time. "Yes..."

Suddenly, the creation fell to the floor. The three men rushed to its side, helping it to get up. Once they put the creation in its special seat, they got back to their computers to try and find a solution to its walking problem.

"_Coffee?"_ the little robot who was carrying a tray asked the master.

"Thank you, Nero." He replied, taking hold of the mug without looking away from the monitor. Nero began walking back to the kitchen, but got stopped by Gumo.

"How about you make me some nice, warm, filtered coffee too?"

"_Sorry, I don't take orders from caterpillars." _

"W-wah? Just because I have green hair! And...wait, I don't look like a caterpillar!"

"Mikuo! Gumo! Get the 3D Laser Scanner ready." The master ordered.

He stepped into a clear tube. Once he gave Mikuo the okay sign, the tealette pushed the button which started the scanner. A red beam made its way down the blond-haired man's body and back up again. The monitor on his right showed the different body parts of a man. The head, legs, arms, and middle.

He stepped out of the tube and made his way back to his office where he started to unpack a bunch of boxes. Each box contained pieces of shiny steel armour which was to be connected to the creation so that its wires would be protected from harsh weatherand any possible destruction.

The two employees helped the master in unpacking and connecting the armour to the right place. Soon, the task was complete. They stepped back and admired their handiwork.

"Hey, boss, do you think this will win?" Mikuo asked.

"Of course it will. Up." He ordered the creation once more. It did so.

"Walk."

* * *

VISION ACTIVATED

HEARING ACTIVATED

"Walk." Everything was a neutral grey, the only true colours nourishing through were the colours of the clothes a certain person was wearing.

MOTION RECOGNIZER: A picture of the man came up. He was walking.

I tried making sense of this. Who was I? What is my purpose? The man in front of me...I feel a strange sort of connection with him...should I listen to him?

"Walk." He repeated. I did as I was told. "Come on. Yes. That's good." Is that a good thing? Why does he seem so...so...

SEQUENCE ACTIVATED

"Come on...you're doing well..." I felt the limbs in my body move in sync for once as I moved faster than before.

"Stop." He ordered.

My programming system automatically did so.

"Perfect. Gentlemen, meet our latest creation. Vocaloid."

* * *

**Ta-Dah! So, what do you think? I promise you, the plot gets alot more interesting! It's just that it might take a few chapters...ANYHOO review and favourite and all that blogamajig x) It makes me happy xD**

**Question: Who do you want the 'creation' to be? It can be ANY Vocaloid BUT it has to be a boy. You will find out why in a couple of chapters time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back 8D And with a new chapter, no less xD** **Oh, before I forget, there is a new poll on my profile to do with this story, so if you could go and check that out then it will make me happy AND will help me make a decision that I can't seem to make...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid :) You get used to it...**

* * *

"Start the data transfer and verify the connection, please." The master ordered.

Little hard drives labelled 'Language', 'Music', 'Martial Arts', 'Sports', and 'Advanced Mathematics' were sitting on the master's desk. He picked each of them up and connected them to his computer. Wires from the computer were connected to the creation.

The creation looked at the monitor, eyeing each of the hard drives as he recognised each of the information given to him. The neon blue ball inside of his head started spinning as it processed each piece of information and put them in the correct folder for later use.

"Now that that is done," the master began, "let's test it, shall we?"

He took out the wires as Gumo and Mikuo cleared the space for the creation to demonstrate what it can do.

"Dance." The master ordered.

The creation glided across the floor as it started to do pirouettes and jumps. Ballet. It soon changed to hip-hop, then street dance, and finally, the salsa.

"Nice. Now...how about...Karate."

The creation instantly stopped doing the waltz with Mikuo and changed to doing high kicks and dangerous-looking somersaults in the air.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Gumo clapped. The two employees walked up to the creation to give it a pat on the back. Big mistake. Because the creation was still in Karate Mode, it ended up hitting the two and sending them flying into the wall. Again.

The master just snickered. He led the creation to its special chair, connecting him so that he could charge up whilst Mikuo and Gumo went outside for their 10 minute break.

* * *

"Damn, that Vocaloid can attack...too feisty, that thing, too feisty..." Mikuo murmured, rubbing his back in hope that it will ease the pain.

"Speaking of feisty..." Gumo nodded at the furious looking blonde lady charging her way up the path.

"Hi, Rin! Long time no see!" Gumo cheered.

"Does that guy _ever_ check his emails, sms, or his phone? Where is that man?" Rin fumed, ignoring Gumo's greeting.

The two employees shared nervous glances.

"Is he even alive?" Rin was running out of patience.

"Er, he is sorting out the wires. If you disturb him, he'll get angry." Mikuo replied.

"And if he gets angry, then he will cut down on our salary!" That statement earned Gumo a slap. Courtesy of Mikuo.

"Then let him get angry! Tell him that Rin has come." She stood her ground.

"A-alright..." Gumo went inside.

"Hey, Rin. Do you have a sister?" Mikuo asked.

"Nope."

"Mother?"

"What?"

"No, I meant cousin!"

"Are you trying to hook up with my family? Stupid employee..."

"Heh...maybe..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Err, you didn't hear that! Control, Alt, Delete!"

Rumbling was heard inside the building. Gumo came out, panting, screaming, "S-sorry sir!" and closed the door. "He was about to hit me with a bottle, Rin!"

"Did you tell him that Rin has come?"

"Yeah, but he said he will call you later."

"Wah...fine." She turned around to leave, sniffing but stopped and said, "Tell him that I will never meet him again..." And with that, she walked away, trying her best to keep her tears in.

* * *

Back in the lab, the creation was getting ready to say its first words. The master was trying to get the pitch just right, for a more real effect.

"Okay...I'm going to go relieve myself; in the meantime can you two give him a speech test for me?" He asked Gumo and Mikuo.

"Yes boss!" As soon as the master left the room, the two employees grabbed a chair and sat in front of the creation. The creation continued to stare at the two.

"Watch this..." Mikuo whispered to Gumo. "Hey, steelbot," he started, "Repeat." The creation turned its head to Mikuo.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Shall I give you a beating?" Gumo made a fist and waved it in front of the creation's face.

"Hey, donkey. Idiot. Shall I hit you?" Mikuo followed. The creation kept on turning its head from Mikuo to Gumo, who both had idiotic smiles on their faces.

"Give us a reply. Are you mental or something?" Gumo snickered.

The two men jumped in their seats at the sight of their boss entering the room.

"Okay. Now, show me how you trained him."

"Err, the thing is...you came a bit too early, didn't you?" Gumo asked.

The master gave the two suspicious looking men a weird look before turning to the creation and asking, "Alrighty, show me what you have learnt."

Unfortunately for Gumo and Mikuo, the creation began repeating _everything_ the two idiots said and copying their movements, looking straight at the master:

"_Hey, steelbot. Repeat. Hey, what are you looking at? Shall I give you a beating? Hey, donkey. Idiot. Shall I hit you? Give us a reply. Are you mental or something?"_

"W-what's this!"

"Err, sir, it wasn't me, it was Mikuo!"

"No no no! It was Gumo-"

"Shut up! This is my 10 years of hard work, not a joke! If you ever teach him a lesson like this, then you **will** get punished! Irresponsible idiots..." he fumed as he walked off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mikuo turned to the creation, "Oi, idiot! Telling on us, are you? I will cut you up and throw you in the dumpster where you belon-" his speech got cut off by the rolling of the creation's eyes, jaw moving up and down and the weird speech.

"Come on, let's go!" Gumo pulled Mikuo out of the room, towards the master's office.

* * *

**Heh, Rin made an appearance xD Remember to answer that poll :D Review and tell me what you think of this story x)** **You get a cookie...IT CAN FLY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The poll to decide who the creation will be is now closed :) Read on to find out who won...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

The three men opened up the boxes that were scattered throughout the office. Each box contained human-looking body parts for the creation.

They slid on the arms, legs and chest in the appropriate places.

* * *

I felt a rubber substance slide onto my face. I opened my eyes to see three men, all smiling. The blond man got a red wig and put it on top of my head. Then, shiny frame things with black lenses were set on the bridge of my nose.

ITEM IDENTIFICATION

It is a 'sunglasses'. Hmmm...

"Up." The man smiled with content. I did as I was told. I felt the need to walk up to the man. So I did. He wrapped his arms around me whilst saying, "My dear,Ted. Welcome to this world." He then let go and shook my hand.

"_Hello world. I am Ted. Speed one terahertz. Memory one zeta byte._"

"Success, sir! Now all that's left is the ARD Competition, right?" the blue man asked.

"No, Mikuo. Despite installing all of the latest stuff, he is still an innocent machine. Like a new born baby. I will take him to the outside world. And I'll see how he acts when he is around lots of humans. How he will act like a human with humans by using his intelligence and capabilities. Once we are satisfied, _then_ we will take him to ARD." The blond man said. An innocent machine...

* * *

"That means we will have to take him outside." Mikuo said.

"Correct."

"We're screwed..." Gumo muttered which earned him yet another slap from Mikuo.

* * *

A silver Porsche drove through the golden gates and got parked in front of the mansion. The master rang the doorbell. He could hear muttering coming from inside:

"It's been so many months. Can't even tell what has been happening in his life. Research, research, research. He has destroyed his health in the process..."

The big wooden door opened to reveal his mother, Lily.

"Hi, mum."

"What's this, Len? You look like Father Christmas, minus the grey hair..."

Snickers were heard behind him which was silenced by one glare from Len.

Out of nowhere, his father, Leon came and said, "Wow, growing a beard, eh, Lenny boy? You should probably wait until you're a bit older. You're only 20."

"Ehem. Anyways, I have a surprise for the both of you." Len moved out of the way to reveal his creation.

"Who is this? Johnny Depp?" Leon asked, squinting his eyes.

"Ahahaha! Nope." He replied, a smile playing on his face.

"Well, then what is all this?" Lily asked. "Who are you?" she asked Ted.

"_Hi. I am Ted. Speed one terahertz. Memory one zeta byte."_

"Mum, Dad, this is my Vocaloid. There are many types of Vocaloids. He is an android humanoid Vocaloid. A machine that acts like a human."

Len pointed towards Lily. "This is mum."

"_Mum."_

"Wow...he looks just like a human!" Leon exclaimed.

"Yup. He can do whatever a human can AND what a human can't do."

"Then we don't even need those jokers!" Leon pointed to Gumo and Mikuo. The two ran inside shouting, "But Daddy!"

"Nah, let's keep 'em." Len added with a smile. "If they're not here then who will clean Ted?"

Gumo and Mikuo stared at Len with disbelief written all over their faces.

* * *

Everyone was at the dining table, eating lasagne. Well, everyone except for Ted.

"Ted, why don't you go and watch TV?" Lily suggested.

Ted walked up to the plasma screen TV in the living room.

"_How do I turn it on?"_

"You just open it..." Lily was so engrossed in her food that she didn't realise her choice of words.

Ted picked up the TV and threw it to the floor, causing the TV to open up and reveal its contents.

Everyone jumped in their seats. "Ugh, mum, if you tell him to 'open' the TV, he will do so literally."

* * *

Once they finished their lunch, Len, Mikuo, Gumo and Ted went outside the mansion and sat in the car. Lily and Leon came out.

"What are you going to do now?" Leon asked.

"I'm going to get a haircut and then go and meet Rin. She is kind of angry at me."

"Kind of is an understatement..." Gumo muttered under his breath.

Mikuo and Gumo sat at the back and Len sat in the passenger seat.

"Um, sir, who is driving the car?" Mikuo asked.

"Ted is." Len replied calmly.

The two goofballs jumped out of the car in fright.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered that I'm not feeling so well. I'm going to stay home." Gumo said, pretending to have a stomach ache.

"My mum told me to do some chores which I forgot about." Mikuo said.

"Ted will drive you there then." Len replied.

"But it's just around the corner! Believe me, I'll be fine!"

"If you say so...Ted, change to Driving Mode." A faint ticking sound was heard.

With a change of gear, they set off.

* * *

**Ta dah! Hope you enjoyed :) Yes, I know, it is kind of boring right now BUT believe me, it _is_ necessary :)**

**Review and favourite and all that shizzaz :D**


End file.
